Love Among Shinobi
by LilyRantal13
Summary: Sasuke/OC Lily just read, please, and review too! rating is mostly language
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**BY:LILYRANTAL13**

**"What the hell, T!! You're such a whore!" I shouted at my best friend, Temari. ****  
****My other best friend, Kin, was laughing hysterically on the bed. ****  
****"What's the prob, babe? Everyone knows you love him." She said, trying to regain her composure. ****  
****I opened the door to our dorm room, pulled Kabuto in, and slammed the door shut. ****  
****"You guys are NOT funny. You guys and Gaara are the only ones who know about it." I said. ****  
****"I KNEW IT, YOU DO LIKE HIM!!" Kin screamed, giving Temari a triumphant high-five. ****  
****I picked up my backpack and threw it at her. ****  
****It knocked her off the bed and on to the floor, still laughing. ****  
****"Come on, Lily." She looked at Kabuto,"You said he likes her too, right?" She asked him. ****  
****He nodded, "Yeah, he won't stop talking about you. He's a freakin' wreck cuz of it." he answered. ****  
****Kin and Temari burst into giggles, "Lily and Sasuke, sittin' in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!" they sang. ****  
****I lunged at them and managed to put Temari in a headlock. ****  
****Kabuto, laughing, threw open the door, ran into the hallway, and yelled, "CAT FIGHT!" ****  
****Lee, Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Kankuro crowded the doorway to see what was happening. ****  
****"You'd better get lost or you're next." I said warningly. ****  
****They backed off. ****  
****I had fought each of them at least once, and even if it was just a play fight, I still fought rough. ****  
****Tenten walked into our room soaking wet and in her robe. ****  
****"You get out."She said, pushing Kabuto out and closing the door. ****  
****When she turned around she raised an eyebrow at Temari and me(I still had her in a headlock),"Can you two rip each other's faces off somewhere other than infront of the drawers?" ****  
****I released Temari and stood up.****  
****"Seriously though, you guys need to cool down on the fighting." Tenten said, pulling off the wet robe. ****  
****"Oh, Teetee..."Kin said, looking over at her friend. ****  
****"Go be gay somewhere else, Kin" I said rolling my eyes. ****  
****Tenten pulled on a gold one-piece swimsuit and green shorts then left. ****  
****"Wait up, Tenten!" Temari shouted as her and Kin went after her. ****  
****"Weirdos." I muttered, shaking my head. ****  
****I picked up my guitar and sat on the bed. ****  
****I set my songs notebook in front of me, started to play, and started to sing.**

**"I am a bird but I can't seem to fly away.****  
****Cuz something holds me back.****  
****Every time I try to walk away,****  
****I see your face.****  
****Baby, I can't stay.****  
****And I can't stay in just one place.****  
****Cuz I tend to hurt the ones who hold me close.****  
**

**I'm sorry, baby,****  
****I have to go..."**

**"And I can't stand to see you cry cuz in real life,****  
****I want to stay.****  
****I leave because I love you, baby.****  
****That's all I can say..."**

**The voice was familiar. ****  
****It was Sasuke. ****  
****He stood in the doorway, his hair soaking wet, just in black shorts. ****  
****"You're good." he said, coming in and sitting beside me. ****  
****He put his hand on mine. "Can I tell you something?" he started. ****  
****He leaned in close to me, "I love you." he whispered in my ear and pulled back. ****  
****"But what about..." I started to say, but he covered my mouth with his other hand. ****  
****"It's been a month. And besides, she is too soft, too innocent. But you...you're strong and you've seen more disturbing things in your life. You don't believe in fairy tales, only what's real." he said. ****  
****He leaned in close again, but this time, he kissed me...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2****  
BY: LILYRANTAL13**

**'Am I dreaming?' I kissed him back.****  
He had me backed against the wall, my arms around his neck.****  
He had to lean down a little to kiss me, his hands on the wall behind me, his wet hair clinging to my cheeks.  
His left hand left the wall to trace the scars down my back, "I swear….I swear to you, he will NEVER touch you again." He whispered.  
I suddenly got to thinking, 'How far will this go? How far will he push? If he's anything like Itachi…he'll go just that far…'  
My mind was telling me to stop, to regain control of this situation, but my body didn't agree.  
I _wanted_ to be with him.  
I'd known him since we were nine, he'd back off if I asked him to, he would not go all the way without asking me.  
He was kissing my neck, "Is this…okay?" he asked, pulling away.  
I just pulled him back, "Yes, I trust you."  
Suddenly, my heart started pounding; my entire upper body was in unbearable pain and couldn't breathe.  
I pushed Sasuke away and to my knees, coughing up blood.  
I was trembling violently, sweating, and the colour in my skin was fading fast.  
Sasuke ran through the dorm building, calling franticly for Kabuto.  
I fell on my side and because my energy was completely drained, I couldn't get back up.  
I smelt smoke.  
A boy about my age with ling, dark green hair and a wide mouth came out of a room and approached me.  
He picked me up and I saw he had dark violet eyes with pitch black slits for pupils.  
He started to speak, "All this for a little bitch like you, Princess."  
I began losing consciousness.  
The last thing I saw was Sasuke standing in the doorway…and falling to the ground as the boy shoots him…  
**

******I wake up in a strange bedroom.  
My clothes were gone; they had been replaced with a thin, white, see-through tunic.  
I looked around the room; the only source of light was a few black and red candles.  
On the wall, above the bed was a painting of a young man, probably in his early twenties.  
He had long silver hair and blood red eyes.  
"It's been eleven years since that was made, but now that you have arrived, a new one will take its place." A man's voice came.  
I turned to see and it was the man in the painting.  
He wore black pants and a red shirt that matched his eyes.  
"Pardon me, my dear. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Lord Blood. You may not recognize me, but we've met before. Of course…then I was known as Tekka Las."  
I gave him a puzzled look.  
"But I wouldn't expect you to remember, you were only four at the time. You were…a beautiful child. And now…Now you're a young woman and more beautiful than before."  
He took my hand and kissed it, "Certainly, the Uchiha brothers would agree, correct?" he said, still holding my hand.  
"It doesn't matter anymore because they're dead." I backed away, "As is Kimimaro. All your lovers are dead. I did this for you, Princess, I became immortal for you. I couldn't have other men ruining all I've done and taking you away from me. I've waited too long, I'm not waiting any longer."  
I jerked my hand out of his grip and pushed him away.  
"You're lying! Where are they?!" I shouted.  
I ran from the room and through the dark hallways until I was out of breath.  
I heard a groan and the rattling of chains.  
I created a fireball in my palm, I nearly screamed at the sight before me.  
Sasuke was suspended in the air by large metal claws that dug into his skin, the claws were attached to the walls and ceiling by large chains.  
I reached up and took his hand. He was gasping for air, his eyes were out.  
"Li…ly…" he managed to whisper.  
"I'm here." I answered.  
"Did they…did they hurt you?"  
"No, I'm okay"  
"You have to…get away…before…" he was cut short as a knife pierced his chest.  
"Insolent boy, he just refuses to die." Blood said.  
He walked over and grabbed my arm.  
"Envy, Greed, take care of him." He commanded the green haired boy and his companion, who had short spiky black hair and a more muscular build, "Oh and make sure he doesn't live this time."  
He grinned at me, "Now, no more waiting…"**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3  
BY: LILYRANTAL**

**Before I knew what was happening, he dragged me by my arm into a random room.  
He shoved me into the stone wall and chained me there.  
"I can't kill you yet. I want all who know you to watch and know your sins. But don't worry; I will resurrect you as my queen. All the others will die so they can't interfere." He said to me.  
He grabbed my face and kissed me hard.  
"Bastard." I hissed when he broke the kiss.  
"You call me names when I am even more holy than you," he leaned in close and whispered in my ear, "At least I am able to stay faithful to my loved ones."  
He got up and left, locking the door behind him.  
I started crying, "Kimimaru…Itachi…Sasuke…please…forgive me…"**

**Blood's POV  
"Soon, Princess, soon my dreams…our future will be realized." I raised the glass of wine to the painting on the wall.  
"My Lord, the girl's mother and father have been captured." Envy reported.  
"Good. Now the ritual shall begin." I poured the wine down my throat.**

**Lily's POV  
I hadn't realized I'd fallen asleep until I heard someone enter the room.  
A boy about 10 years old knelt in front of me.  
He was pale skinned and dark haired.  
His eyes were violet and he looked familiar.  
"You don't look like a princess" he said.  
"Who are you?" I asked.  
"Wrath. I like your voice. I feel like I've heard it before. Envy hit you pretty hard, huh?"  
He reached up and ran his hand over my forehead.**

**At that moment I had a flashback.  
My sister, Laine, and I were five years old again.  
We are huddled around our mother's hospital bed with our father  
In her arms was a beautiful baby boy, our new baby brother…**

**I was jerked back into reality.  
Wrath pulled his hand away, it was covered in blood.  
A young woman entered the room with Blood.  
Then It hit me, everything came crashing down.  
Wrath was my little brother, Ben.  
"That's right, little Princess, Laine only died because her lungs were taken when she tried to resurrect him." Blood said.  
He, Wrath, and the woman left me in the darkness of my heart…**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4  
BY: LILYRANTAL**

******Blood's POV  
Sasuke screamed as Envy dealt him another devastating blow with the whip.****"You can thank Princess in the afterlife for this" I told him."Why…why are you doing this?" he asked, gasping for breath.  
"Because the Princess shall be my wife and I detest the idea of her defiling herself with human trash like you…or your brother."  
I motioned for Envy to strike him again.  
"What are you talking about?" Sasuke demanded.  
"During her stay with the Akatsuki, she slept with Itachi when even days before she did the same with Kimimaru." I said, grinning at the shock and denial on the raven-haired boys face.  
I turned to leave, "Oh, and you can be sure that she will be safe with me." I said.****I heard the chains rattle violently as Sasuke tried to lunge at me.**

******Lily's POV  
Wrath snuck into my cell.  
I open my mouth to say something but he quickly covered it with his hand.  
He held a finger to his own mouth, signaling for silence.  
He unlocked the shackles that bound my wrists and motioned for me to follow him.  
We snuck through the corridors of the castle.  
"Why are you doing this for me?" I asked him.  
He stopped and turned to me, grinning.  
"Because…you're my big sister, silly!" he said.  
"C'mon, Mother and Father are waiting for us."  
He was right.  
Orochimaru and Mama were sitting on the steps outside when we arrived.  
I stopped when I saw Mama.  
It had been two years since we'd last seen each other.  
Her hair was swept over her shoulders, drenched by the rain.  
It was dark brown, the colour my hair used to be.  
Now it was a red so dark its almost black.  
Her eyes were the same colour as her hair.  
I saw tears in them as she ran to hug us.  
"Oh my god, I thought we'd lost you like we did Laine. Before Ben came and told us you were okay." She said.  
"Wait, I'm not leaving without Sasuke and the others." I said, turning to reenter the castle.  
"Lily, theres nothing we can do." Mama said, grabbing my arm.  
I pulled away, "There has to be. Besides. Its my fault they're here. I'm not leaving without them!"  
I ran inside with Wrath.  
He handed me three keys, "At the bottom of the third stairwell to your right. I'll distract Envy and Greed." He said.  
'But…they'll hurt you…'**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5  
BY:LILYRANTAL**

**My hands trembled as I fumbled with the key in the lock.  
I sighed when the lock clicked and the door opened, flooding the cell with dim light.  
Itachi leaned, unconscious, against the wall.  
I put my head on his chest, praying for a heartbeat.  
I could just barely make out the soft pulsing.  
I lifted his body and went on to the next cell.  
Kimimaru scrambled to his feet when I opened the door.  
"Oh thank god. I thought something had happened to you, " he said, taking Itachi from me.  
I was terrified of what I'd find in Sasuke's cell as I pushed the door open.  
My fears were realized.  
He was lying on his back on the stone floor.  
Nearly every inch of his body below his neck was drenched in blood.  
I feel to my knees beside him.  
I searched for any sign of life, hoping to catch a glimpse of his chest rising and falling.  
Itachi woke up and Kimimaru quickly filled him on what happened.  
I felt his hand on my shoulder as I choked back tears.  
"The... the last thing I told him...was that he wasn't strong enough...I never meant it." he said, his voice faltering with grief for his fallen brother.  
"We need to go." Wrath said from his place in the hallway.  
Itachi scooped up his little brother's body and Kimimaru took my hand.  
Within minutes we were outside with my parents again.  
I couldn't hold back anymore.  
I broke down, falling to my knees again and letting the tears flow.  
Mama held me and rocked me gently.  
"It's okay. Go ahead and cry. No one said you couldn't cry," She whispered to me the familiar comfort.  
She'd said the same thing when i was little and fell and cried or when i was simply scared.  
It soothed my heart even now.  
Wrath took my hand, staring up at me with sad and comforting eyes.  
"To obtain, comething of equal value must be lost. Equivalent exchange. So, that means that whenever we lose something...or someone, we gain something in return." He said.  
I smiled and wiped my tears away.  
"That's right. I lost Sasuke, nut now i have you. Whenever an old door closes, a new one opens."  
I knelt beside him and pulled close...**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

**BY: LILYRANTAL**

**Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, and Anko joined us.  
A prang of guilt hit me when I saw Naruto.  
He took a glance at Sasuke's body and he could tell something was wrong.  
"He's…he's gone." I whispered.  
Naruto stared at me for a long time, confusion in his blue eyes.  
Tears fell down my face again and I turned my eyes from him.  
"It's not your fault." He said.  
"He died because of me. They killed him because I loved him. He was your best friend. You have every right to hate and blame me." I whispered.  
Naruto put his hands on my shoulders, "No…if it had been me that died and Hinata in your position, I know he wouldn't blame her. So imp not gonna blame you."  
I smiled a little, but still couldn't look him in the eyes.**

**LATER(HOME)  
No one said a word.  
The quiet cries of my infant sister, Lydiann, in Mama's arms were the only sounds that could be heard.  
Unable to take the silence, Shikamaru spoke, "We shouldn't be just sitting here sulking. Those bastards are still out there. He wouldn't want us to be depressed like this."  
I held my arms out to Mama, indicating that I wanted to hold Lydiann.  
She placed the little girl in my arms and I held her close.  
She had dark brown hair like Mama and green eyes like me.  
Our grandmother's eyes.  
She held my finger in her chubby hand.  
"He's right." I finally said, "They must die for what they have done."  
Anger washed over me, replacing the grief in my heart with hate.  
"There's only one way to kill a homunculus and it's not pretty." Wrath said.  
"I don't care. They killed Sasuke, tortured Kimimaru and Itachi, and they brainwashed you. They don't deserve to live." I said.  
"I thought you didn't hold grudges?" Kankuro asked.  
"This isn't a grudge." I said, "This is war."  
There was an ominous silence.  
Even Lydiann was quiet.**

**Blood's POV**

**"Strong words for such a coward." Envy muttered.  
"Hush." I snapped as we watched the depressing scene in the well.  
"Envy! Greed! Get her and bring that traitorous brat back to me." I commanded.  
The pair left my presence.  
"Perhaps putting only lovers in danger was not enough to convince her." Sloth observed.  
"Yes, yes. I believe you're right. Go to Envy and Greed. Tell them that they can wreak havoc among the Princess's so called family. Their behavior should give her the right amount of persuasion." I told her.  
She left.**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7  
BY: LILYRANTAL13**

I pulled off the tunic Blood had put on me when he kidnapped me.  
Steam began to fill the small bathroom.  
I stepped into the shower.  
I began to think about Sasuke.  
I could almost hear his voice.  
Taste his mouth.  
Feel his body pressing up against mine.  
Hot tears mingled with the water cascading around me.  
"Lily, Lily in her little white dress and little white lilies in her hair." a soft, familiar voice said.  
I turned off the water.  
The person pulled the shower curtain back just enough to hand me a towel.  
I wrapped the towel around myself.  
The curtain opened to reveal Kimimaro standing there.  
He helped me out of the shower.  
"You...okay?" he asked, holding my hands.  
"Yeah, I guess." I sighed.  
"I know...that this isn't the...most appropriate time to be asking this, but...what does his being gone mean...you know...for us?" he asked.  
I bit my lip, trying not to cry.  
"I...I...don't know. I don't even want to think about the fact that he's really gone." I said.  
Kimimaro looked down, crestfallen.  
"I'm sorry. It's just that...i don't know what to think any more." I added.  
"I know I probably shouldn't have asked." Kimimaro said.  
I forced a smile, "It's okay."

((2 HOURS LATER))  
I pulled on a fishnet t-shirt and a black tank top over it.  
Akamaru whimpered at my door.  
I knelt down and stroked his fur.  
"Sorry, boy, but i have to do this before anyone else gets hurt because of me." I whispered.  
I made my way to the front door.  
I heard a voice behind me, "You don't honestly think you can do this on your own, do you?"  
I turned to see Gaara standing there, half hidden by the shadows.  
"I have to. This is my fight; not anyone else's. I'm going to end this tonight." I said, quietly.  
He sighed, "I thought as much," he reached into his pocket and pulled out a 5mm handgun, "You'll need this."  
He tossed it to me.  
"If you're not back by sun-up, I'm coming after you." he said.  
I nodded and turned to leave.  
"I hope you know what you're doing." he said.  
I opened the door and left...


End file.
